


Тошнит

by Red_Carpet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hysterics, Jealousy, M/M, Rape, Shock state, hints of depression, ptsd???
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Жан любит Армина, Эрен - нет.А Армину тошно. Его вот-вот стошнит.





	Тошнит

Армин знал и понимал много чего: он раньше других перестал задавать вопросы старшим, поскольку уже знал на них ответы, мог объяснить, почему книга без картинок и с уродливой потёртой обложкой ему нравится больше, чем то, о чем щебечут другие мелкие, знал, почему растут деревья и трава, почему летают птицы, и мог объяснить, почему небо то синее, то золотистое, то почти чёрное. Для него такие вещи в какой-то степени стали элементарными и простейшими, получить знания о них было очень просто и доступно – в библиотеках без дела пылятся книжки, и дедушка время от времени показывает что-то новое.

И он знал, что где-то далеко есть большое море, которому нет конца-края, которое простирается до самого горизонта, искрится, переливается разными оттенками синего и голубого, но оно далеко-далеко за стенами.

Детство тянулось медленно и незаметно, так же, как и заживали синяки на теле от очередной стычки с местными хулиганами. Ветер мягко просачивался сквозь светлые волосы, волочил по земле редкие листья и мелкий мусор, отдавался мелкой рябью в реке и легкой дрожью в руках.

Сегодня холодно, а Армин предпочитает остаться в теньке, потому что на солнце тяжело читать; глаза слепит.

Вокруг тихо, спокойно, малолюдно. Страницы сменяют друг друга, цифры в нижнем уголке переходят из двухзначных в трехзначные, а облака медленно тянутся по небу, оставляя на земле большую тень. Армин прерывается на пару мгновений, чтобы просто посмотреть, чем занимаются люди недалеко от него – неторопливая возня продолжается с раннего утра и по самый вечер, пока солнце не спрячется за стенами.

\- Ну наконец-то, а то уже устал ждать, - слышится голос совсем рядом.

Эрен садится рядом, когда Армин закрывает книгу и осторожно откладывает в сторону. Мальчик смотрит по сторонам, гадая, где же спряталась Микаса, но девочки не было.

\- А Микаса где?

\- Помогает маме. Меня отправили гулять, чтобы под ногами не путался, - звучит в ответ. Ссадины на смугловатых руках выглядят почти зажившими, костяшки целые. Скорее всего, действительно просто мешался, а не нарвался на проблемы и избегает темноволосой девочки, которая точно напомнит, как безрассудно и глупо Эрен лезет в драку, чуть появись возможность или повод.

Обычно они всегда вместе – Эрен и Микаса, считай, неразлучны. Точнее, Микаса всюду бегает за ним хвостиком, присматривает, заботится с равнодушным видом и абсолютно бесчувственным выражением лица, раз за разом повторяя «не лезь в драку» голосом, лишённым эмоций.

\- Снова что-то читаешь, - обратив внимание на книгу, замечает Йегер. – Это не та книжка, про которую ты нам с Микасой рассказывал? Огненная вода, ледяная земля и всё такое…

\- Ох, нет, - Арлерт украдкой бросает взгляд на потёртый переплет, после чего переводит его уже на Эрена. – Это так… просто.

\- А, понятно.

«Просто» - это скучные книги, прочесть которые Эрен никогда в жизни не взялся бы. Это сложные вещи, которыми детям ещё рано интересоваться; это непонятные термины и длинные заумные слова, это какие-то даты и события, запоминать которые не хочется, это то, почему кости птицы такие лёгкие и почему раны заживают.

\- Та тебе понравилась? Ты вроде как не поверил, что есть море, - сложив руки на колени, напомнил Армин.

\- Никто ещё там не был, чтобы сказать, есть оно или нет. Всё из-за дурацких стен.

Эрен хотел попасть за стены, очень. Это Армину в нём нравилось, но напыщенное упорство и упрямство пугали, поскольку Йегер действительно был готов однажды броситься за эти огромные стены и проверить, как оно там, в остальном мире. Хоть бы не случилось, как с мамой и папой, которые попытались это сделать и поплатились жизнью. По крайней мере, Арлерт был рад, что хоть кто-то не считает его еретиком и ему есть, с кем поделиться дорогими мыслями.

\- Но если есть, то что?

Эрен какое-то время глядит точно в голубые глаза Арлерта, а потом – в небо такого же цвета.

\- Мы обязательно доберёмся до него. До моря, до огненной воды, до ледяной земли и песчаных пустынь. Ты, я и Микаса.

Эрен выглядит таким воодушевленным и уверенным, что кажется, словно это и вправду случится. Однажды, через много-много лет, даже если потребуется приложить бесконечное количество сил и безумно стараться, но они это сделают. Они пересекут внешнюю стену, пройдут сквозь леса или что там на самом деле, минуют не одну ночь и не один день, увидят сам горизонт, увидят, куда уходит солнце, когда его не видно за стенами. И в конце этого пути обязательно будет море, противно-солёное, но бескрайнее и совсем синее, как в рассказах Армина и книгах его дедушки.

Когда-нибудь в будущем, когда они вырастут, когда Эрен будет не таким вспыльчивым и драчливым, когда Армин станет решительнее и увереннее, когда Микаса снова будет улыбаться и смеяться.

Когда в её глазах нежность станет совсем очевидной, стоит ей посмотреть на Эрена.

\- Так ведь, Армин?

Однажды это случится. Может, когда они достигнут моря, когда все будут счастливы, – и Микаса тоже – случится и это.

То, что Армин объяснить не может и не хочет.

\- Ну разумеется.

То, что Микаса, быть может, представляет, думая о своем будущем. То, что называют семьей, крепким союзом, то, почему на пальцах носят кольца, почему девушки надевают белые платья, почему заводят детей и… и всё остальное…

Это настоящая любовь, так?

Армин ведь так искренне желает и Эрену, и Микасе быть счастливыми, так почему, когда он думает об этом, ему становится плохо? Почему он так не хочет, чтобы когда-нибудь в будущем Микаса стала счастливой и прожила самую обыкновенную жизнь, о какой мечтают девчонки? Почему ему так тяжело даже представить, как однажды Эрен назовёт её своей?

Это ведь так хорошо, так славно, так нормально.

А Армину тошно. Его вот-вот стошнит.

***

Как оказалось, добраться до моря очень тяжело – как только стена пала, появились титаны, и все мечты о бесконечной синеве пришлось отложить на неопределённый срок.

Жизнь казалась каким-то кошмаром, от которого было невозможно проснуться; каждую ночь Армин ложился спать, надеясь, что утром проснётся в своем доме, поздоровается с дедушкой и пойдет гулять. К нему снова пристанут хулиганы, снова появится Эрен, чтобы его защитить, и снова всех выручит Микаса, при виде которой мальчишки разбегались кто куда.

Но утро встречало его непривычной серостью и ноющим желанием разрыдаться, раз за разом вспоминая всё, что произошло в тот самый день.

Тем не менее, Эрен и Микаса были рядом, а это уже хоть что-то хорошее. Он правда не мог представить, как бы жил - и жил бы вообще - если бы с ними что-то случилось. Эрен всё так же ввязывался в драки, Микаса всё так же пыталась его выручить, а Армин старался держаться нейтральной позиции и думать, как им теперь быть, хоть получалось у него ужасно. В итоге Эрен решает пойти в кадетское училище, чтобы получить возможность выбираться за стену, а им с Микасой оставалось только вызваться пойти с ним – а как иначе? Разделяться? Пфф, нет.

И Армин правда не знал, как вообще вытянет всё это, будучи таким слабым и беспомощным, как доживёт хотя бы до конца первого курса, если абсолютно не умеет драться и защищаться, но отлично читает и соображает.

Правда не знал.

Только вот потерять Эрена он боялся больше, чем пару зубов или конечностей.

Тренировки были не просто изнурительными, а чудовищными, но можно было понять, почему так: Армин к нагрузкам не привык, а тут на них возложили ответственность за сохранение всего человечества. Никакие оправдания тут уже не сработают и выслушаны не будут – в них ценности никакой. Приходилось бегать под дождем, едва дыша, даже если ноги безумно болели и любой шаг приносил жгучую боль. От ремней кожа стиралась, иногда появлялись синяки, руки болели, когда приходилось драться с кем-нибудь из ребят. Выкроить немного времени на библиотеку не всегда представлялось возможным из-за банальной усталости; сил нет.

У Эрена же решимости было за десятерых. Да, первое время и ему все давалось с большим трудом, но он справлялся отлично уже через пару тренировок. Как и Микаса, у которой всё с самого начала получалось идеально – не зря же считается лучшей среди курсантов.

Эти двое так старались, прилаживали максимум усилий, а он, Армин, не мог даже малую часть того, что получалось у них.

Эрен легко заводил друзей, завлекая рассказами о титанах и том, чем он займётся, как только расправится с ними. Армин не сомневался – у Эрена все получится, и, похоже, много кто ещё верил в него, поскольку за столом во время обеда появлялось всё больше и больше людей. Сначала это были просто люди, которым интересно слушать Эрена, а затем появились и друзья, которые вступали в обсуждение и не только задавали вопросы, но и рассказывали что-то о себе. Было интересно слушать, как выросли люди, которых не коснулась трагедия Марии, хотелось знать, почему они пришли в училище и посвятили себя службе.

Микаса никогда не встревала в разговор. И Армин молчал, предпочитая слушать.

А в какой-то момент обсуждение норовило перейти в дискуссию и конфликт – парень, имя которого Жан, из кожи вон лез, лишь бы зацепить Эрена побольнее да посильнее. Армин не знал, что делать и говорить, чтобы успокоить Йегеря, но на всякий случай уже был готов их разнимать.

Но… все закончилось быстрее, чем ожидалось.

\- Эрен, ты сегодня устал на тренировке. Заткнись и ешь суп, - спокойно произносит Микаса, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. И Жан, и Эрен мгновенно успокаиваются, про спор забывают чуть ли не все присутствующие, послушно выполняя наказание Аккерман.

С одной стороны, Армин благодарен ей, что конфликт не перешел в драку. А с другой…

Эта её нескрытая забота, граничащая с опекой, то, как она позволяет себе разговаривать с Эреном и приказывать ему делать что-либо…

И Эрен без какого-либо аппетита водит ложкой по супу, не торопясь его доедать.

Армину тошно. Его вот-вот стошнит.

***

Какое-то время спустя даже Жан перестал казаться таким уж уродом – они с Армином стали общаться чуть теснее, а его отсутствие импульсивности помогало кое-как терпеть характер Кирштайна. Жан был тем ещё выпендрёжником и любил напомнить, что будет работать в военной полиции и обеспечит себе мирную безопасную жизнь за стенами, подальше от титанов, которые так и норовят цапнуть тебя за ногу и проглотить.

Но общаться с ним было возможно. Время от времени удавалось нормально поговорить о чём-то отвлеченном, и он даже иногда рассказывал о своей семье и детстве, о родителях и том, как они его поддерживали в его желании работать в полиции. Можно было без каких-либо сомнений сказать, что он – действительно гордость своей семьи, не такой уж и раздолбай, просто характер такой… склочный.

Сейчас в комнате кроме них никого и не было – до отбоя времени ещё много, но какая-то часть ребят (чудо, что не включая Жана) вцепилась в перепалку во время одной из тренировок, за что получила приглашение на пару десятков кругов вокруг корпуса. В том числе и Эрен. Микаса, естественно, покачала головой с умным видом, мол, дурачок, но ничего не сказала. Вызвалась пробежать с ним весь путь, а он был совершенно не против. Армин же, трезво оценивая свои возможности, предлагать свою компанию не стал, обещав дождаться в комнате.

Остальные предпочли остаться в зрителях, с нескрываемым интересом и легкой смешинкой наблюдая за тем, как вымотанные донельзя кадеты пробегали очередной круг вокруг корпуса, изредка выкрикивая что-то невнятное. Похоже, спор продолжался даже во время пробежки.

Армин первые три круга наблюдал за ними, но потом решил уйти в комнату; было и смешно, и больно смотреть на то, как будущие защитники человечества получают нагоняй от старших по званию.

Жан решил оставить все свои подколы для Эрена в комнате, когда у того точно не останется сил, чтобы лезть в драку.

Сначала разговор у них не клеился, и в основном Жан просто расспрашивал Армина о причине ссоры между кадетами, но тот ничего толкового ответить не мог – сцепились не понятно из-за чего, ещё и толпой, и прямо под носом у Киса.

\- А ты как будто не рад, что у них проблемы, - беззлобно подмечает Армин, робко улыбнувшись.

\- Меньше конкурентов в военную полицию. Бездари же, - отвечает ему Кирштайн. Арлерт пожимает плечами. – Кто их надоумил поступать сюда – загадка.

А потом задумался, посмотрев на Армина. Вопрос, который читался в его глазах, был очевиден, и Армину уже не хотелось на него отвечать. А Жан, зная, с какой неохотой Армин ему ответит – если ответит – решил показать, насколько настойчиво он будет добиваться ответа, пересев к нему на кровать.

\- Ты же вроде собираешься поступать в разведкорпус, так? – Армин отвечает кивком. – Эрен ведь надоумил?

Нет, это было его осознанное решение… чтобы не потерять Эрена.

\- Нет. Я сам это решил, - и сомневается. Его не уговаривали, конечно, но если бы Йегерю взбрело в голову работать в военной полиции – Армин бы пошёл следом. Не факт, что выдержал бы всё и сумел добиться желаемого, но попытался бы.

\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя за стеной титаны сожрали?

\- Жан.

\- Тебя за стенами только это и ждёт, как и всех остальных. Много кто возвращался целым из-за стен? Нет. Хоронят то, что осталось – руки, ноги, если повезёт, то голову. Ты этого хочешь? Думаешь, твой дорогой Эрен тебя там защищать будет?

\- Жан, прекрати. Причем тут Эрен? – Арлерт хмурится, чувствуя, что они в пяти минутах от ссоры.

\- А ты по своей воле вообще пошёл сюда? Будто не видно, как тебе тут плохо. Зачем тебе эта армия, этот разведкорпус?

Армин громко вздыхает.

\- …а если я могу пробиться в военную полицию, то у тебя будет всё, что ты захочешь.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду, Жан?

Жан смотрит на пол под ногами, а Армин – на Жана, не совсем понимая, что пытается до него донести Кирштайн. Всё, что он захочет? Это в каком таком смысле? Они с Жаном не настолько близкие друзья, чтобы строить какие-либо совместные планы на будущее. С Марко – да, наверное, но Армин ему больше как приятель и иногда собеседник, чем близкий друг.

\- А то ты не понимаешь… Бегаешь за этим идиотом, как собачка… Как Микаса. А что он тебе сможет дать? Ничего. Зато я смогу. Со **мной** ты будешь счастлив, как ты не можешь понять? – и смотрит на Армина так, словно тот должен всё понимать и сейчас сделать какой-то важный выбор.

Но это невозможно. Они с Эреном – друзья детства. Лучшие друзья, не разлей вода. Эрен понял его и не стал называть еретиком и странным, он защищал его, всегда был рядом. Даже после того, как умерли абсолютно все их родные, они остались вместе. Даже если Армин сомневается, что эта тошнота, появляющаяся время от времени, никак не связана с тем, что происходит с Эреном или из-за Эрена. Даже если это граничит с жгучей ревностью.

Тут нет смысла выбирать. Даже если им суждено погибнуть за стенами, они это сделают, но вместе. А спокойная размеренная жизнь за стенами с комфортом и в безопасности – это не то, если без Эрена.

Он правда не понимает, что от него хочет Жан.

\- Мы с Эреном с детства вместе. И никакие титаны не станут препятствием этому в будущем, Жан. Не переживай за нас, мы в порядке.

Жан злится. Хмурит брови, сжимает руки в кулаки, часто-часто дышит, будто вот-вот бросится в драку, и Армин заметно напрягся: если Жан захочет его избить, то у него получится. Армин – слишком слабый противник, без чьей-либо помощи он выйдет не то чтобы в ничью, а именно проигравшим.

Может, он что-то не то сказал? Армин рад, что ему предложили помощь, считай, но бросать Эрена ради легкой жизни он не намерен. Они всё ещё хотят увидеть море, огненную воду и заснеженные пустыни, и они обязательно увидят. А пожить за стенами они всегда успеют – можно не сомневаться в этом.

\- Ну разумеется… что твой дружок – самоубийца, что ты. А ведь с виду ты такой адекватный, Армин. Я даже думал, что у нас что-то получится!

\- Жан! – прикрикнул Армин, запоздало понимая смысл последней фразы.

Он нравится Жану? Охх, боже. Это плохо: Армин ни в коем случае не хотел быть настолько грубым – а он именно таким и был в этом неприятном разговоре. Просто не сразу понял, что это было такое своеобразное признание в чувствах, при всём своем хвалёном уме. Решил, что Жан просто хочет отбить Армина у Эрена, лишь бы этот «самоубийца» остепенился и понял, что не только себя, но и близких ведёт к могиле.

Всё гораздо сложнее, но Армин уже всё испортил.

\- И я не собираюсь ждать, пока вы убьетесь, - последнее, что говорит Жан, прежде чем перейти к действиям.

Не то чтобы Армин не был готов к такому (хотя он действительно не был готов), скорее, растерялся и упустил момент, когда нужно было вытянуть руки вперёд и не дать Жану к себе приблизиться. А тот, имея в преимуществах и свой рост, и более крепкое телосложение, и большую силу, только пользуется этим, забираясь на кровать и целуя Армина, придерживая его голову обеими руками.

И, чёрт, Армин не знал, что делать, как защищаться и как прекратить все это.

Он растерялся, замер, не чувствуя ничего, кроме страха. Жан целует его, мнёт губы своими губами, словно надеясь на какой-то ответ. Ему самому казалось, что он целуется с какой-то куклой, которая не дышит, не двигается, не думает, потому что сам Армин словно разучился всё это делать. Жан давит на него, заставляет лечь на кровать, и только потом отстраняется. У Арлерта уходит чуть больше секунды, чтобы прийти в себя и выставить руки вперёд, не давая Кирштайну повторить – давит ему на грудь, на плечи, мотает головой из стороны в сторону, ёрзает и брыкается. И даже когда сильнейший из них взял его за руки и вжал в кровать, Армин не успокоился.

\- Ты чего?! – вскрикивает он.

Жан не отвечает, но, понимая, что целоваться в этот раз так просто не выйдет, перебирается на шею. Легко сжимает зубами, стараясь не переусердствовать – следов оставлять не нужно. Кусает, потом целует, целует влажно и отрывисто, проводит языком по яремной вене, подбираясь к впадинке между ключиц. Целует и её, притом старается, чтобы понравилось – почти нежно, разве что в каком-то хаотичном порядке и быстро-быстро, зная, что в любой момент сюда могут зайти.

Адреналин стучит в ушах, пальцы подрагивают, Армин под ним становится всё менее и менее нервным. На вид – перестает сопротивляться, но на деле его просто сковывает ужас. А что он может сейчас сделать в противовес действиям Жана? Как он может сейчас спастись? Да никак! Даже эти чёртовы тренировки по несколько часов в день не помогли ему стать сильнее физически. Не сильнее Жана. Даже близко к нему не стоит.

Армин дышит едва слышно, но очень часто, настолько, что голова начинает кружиться. Жан не замечает этого, но на свой страх и риск отпускает руки Арлерта, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. Пока Армин слабо соображает и не совсем понимает, что происходит – перед глазами стало совсем ярко, - Жану это удаётся. И когда губы касаются уже грудной клетки, Армин приходит в себя, заметно запаниковав.

\- Отпусти! Жан!

Это ни разу не приятно. Как бы Жан не старался, а удовольствия Армин получить не мог – ему страшно, ему плохо, он даже думать особо не может. А если бы мог, то точно думал о том, какой же он плохой кандидат в спутники жизни Эрена, если даже не смог сохранить себя. Вроде бы не хочет, чтобы это случилось, а выбирать права не имеет. Точнее, силенок недостаточно.

Возможно, Жану просто нравится прикасаться к нему. Нравится трогать, чувствовать кожу пальцами, губами и языком. Вести себя совсем непристойно, вылизывая соски, не реагировать на просьбы Армина остановиться. Да, ему точно нравится, определённо. А вот Армину – нет. Он краснеет, глаза заливаются слезами, руки, пусть и свободны, но ничем ему не помогут.

Жан продолжает вылизывать его, одной рукой опираясь на кровать, а другой потянувшись к штанам, принявшись снимать их вместе с бельём.

Вот тогда-то Армину стало совсем плохо.

Он даже приподнялся на локтях, не находя слов, какими мог бы умолять остановиться. Смотрит Жану в глаза, когда тот поворачивается к нему лицом, и молчит, но так хочет попросить его не делать этого. Просто… хватит. Армин больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы все прямо сейчас прекратилось, но реальность такова, что Жан просто улаживает его обратно на кровать, раздевает и устраивается между ног. Расстегивает ширинку, приспускает штаны и облизывает средний и безымянный пальцы.

Говорят, что в критических ситуациях человек становится сильнее, чем может быть. Этому способствует выброс адреналина в кровь – боль притупляется, выносливость становится немного больше, как и сила. Проще заострять внимание на мелочах и принимать важные решения за кратчайшие сроки.

Тогда почему Армин просто лежит, как кукла, пока Жан вводит в него пальцы?

Армину было больно. Ничего этот адреналин не притупляет. Сердце бьётся так, словно он в пяти секундах от смерти из-за пароксизмальной тахикардии, его руки дрожат, как и всё тело, но пошевелиться он не мог. Жан то вводил, то убирал пальцы, двигал ими внутри, раздвигал, как ножницы, а Арлерт стиснул зубы, лишь бы не издавать ни звука. Если кто-то заметит их за такими вещами, то точно проблем не оберутся. И ведь он вряд ли сможет пошевелиться и сказать, что всё вовсе не так, что он не хотел, что это всё Жан, которого он разозлил…

Жан, который убирает пальцы и намеревается заменить их своим членом.

Юноше кажется, что за эти несколько секунд проходит не меньше двух минут точно: он смотрит на Жана, на свои разведённые в стороны ноги, а потом закидывает голову назад, глядя в потолок. Это всё. Это конец. Он уже никуда не денется, ничего не успеет и не сможет сделать, Жан его не послушает, Эрен его не простит.

Почему всё должно было произойти именно так?

\- Не надо, - хрипло просит блондин. А затем прогибается в спине, прикрывая глаза и сдавленно вскрикивая.

Это было гораздо больнее, чем пальцами. Армину потребовалось много времени, прежде чем он смог расслабиться – ему самому становилось не так больно, но ситуация была до того напряжённой, что ему меньше всего хотелось пробовать успокоиться. Жан старался с первого раза войти до упора, но не получилось; Армин сильно сжимался вокруг него, не пропуская глубже.

\- В первый раз всегда больно, - попытался успокоить его Кирштайн. – Я рад, что до меня у тебя никого не было, но сейчас тебе нужно потерпеть.

«Никого не было»

Армину поплохело от этих слов. Приступ тошноты накатил с новой силой, настолько, что он засомневался, что сумеет дотерпеть, пока Жан закончит.

«Никого не было»

Жан убирает его руки себе за шею, мол, обнимай, а сам подхватывает ноги под коленями и входит внутрь, в этот раз глубже.

«Никого не было»

Армин ведь уже… не такой хороший, как раньше. Не первой свежести. У Эрена даже девочки никогда не было, ни в детстве, ни сейчас, а Армин позволил случиться этому. Ему нисколько не приятно от того, как в него входит Жан, как выбивает воздух из легких, как его горячее дыхание ощущается где-то над ухом. Ему не нравится, как он целует его, ему не нравится, как он прикасается губами к его щекам и скулам. Не нравится, что он только плачет и тихонько скулит от боли и отвращения к самому себе. Не нравится, что он такой жалкий, слабый и неспособный сохранить и уберечь себя хотя бы ради Эрена, который ради него и Микасы готов отдать всё.

Ему остается только пережить это и постараться не дать никому понять, что что-то случилось. Не волновать никого. И дотерпеть до конца, не потерять сознание – мало ли кто-нибудь зайдёт, когда он уже вырубится. Вопросов будет очень много.

И… он не мог получить никакого удовольствия от процесса. Заниматься любовью – это ведь хорошо, да? Вы любите друг друга и хотите близости, поэтому и занимаетесь этим. Но Армин не любит Жана. Армину не нравится Жан, не нравится, как он толкается в его тело, долго целуя, чтобы не шуметь, не нравится, что он позволяет себе так много.

А представить на его месте Эрена Армину просто стыдно. Он никогда в жизни не думал о нём в таком ключе, не представлял ничего серьёзнее, чем подержаться за руки и крепко обняться. Даже поцелуи – что-то, о чем думать неловко.

Когда Жан наклоняется, нависая над лицом Армина и вдалбливаясь в него сильнее и быстрее, Арлерт закрывает рот руками. Не только потому, что хотелось кричать и хрипеть от боли и обиды вперемешку с отвращением, но и от тошноты, которая становилась уже просто невозможной. Волосы липнут к влажному лицу, рубашка, которую Жан решил оставить, тоже промокла от пота. Дышать было тяжело, а от этого тошнило только сильнее. Армину казалось, что именно сейчас он попал в какой-то ад, из которого выбраться не представлялось возможным – его насилуют на его же кровати, это делает человек, которому он нравится, и этот же человек – соперник Йегеря, который сейчас наматывает очередной круг.

Чувствительность пропадала, но тошнота становилась только сильнее. Когда воздух вокруг сделался совсем горячим, когда простыни оказались непоправимо смяты, и когда Жан над ним стал хрипеть, стало слишком плохо. Армин уже почти ничего не чувствовал, но понимал, что всё закончилось. Кирштайн просто сел на край кровати и не решался повернуться к нему, за что Армин был ему бесконечно благодарен.

Потребовалось время, чтобы тошнота немного отступила, а сам Армин смог хотя бы приподняться. Обеими руками держась за живот и горбясь, потому что всё ещё плохо, но хотя бы так. Как он одевался – помнит очень смутно и плохо, но точно знает, что руки колотились, а сердце всё так же стучало.

\- Твою мать, - выругался Жан, покачав головой. Армин сидит рядом с ним, но ничего в ответ не произносит, даже не поворачивается. – Всё должно было быть не так…

Разумеется. Всё должно было быть не так.

Абсолютно всё должно было быть не так. И в первую очередь – сам Армин.

Но уже поздно что-то менять. Что сделано, то сделано, и как-либо это исправить уже невозможно. Жан начинает тараторить что-то о том, как ему жаль и что он не хотел этого, что всё как-то само, а он хотел как лучше. Армин не реагирует ни на одну реплику, не сводя взгляда с дощатого пола и своих худых ног ровно до тех пор, пока его словно не пихают вперёд – тошнота накатывает сильной волной, настолько, что приходится выбегать из комнаты на ватных ногах,

\- Армин!

и молиться, что его стошнит если не в туалете, то рядом с ним.

Слава богам, он успел. Но чувствовал он себя настолько дерьмово, что не мог вспомнить, было ли ему так плохо в день, когда пала стена Мария. Слёзы стекали по лицу, но уже не было сил, чтобы всхлипывать или хоть как-то плакать. Как только дышать стало легче, он направился к душевым, чтобы смыть с себя всё это безобразие и позор.

По сути, он просто сидел на полу под потоком воды, уткнувшись головой в сложенные на коленях руки. Волосы намокали, липли к лицу сильнее – как тогда, с Жаном – и от схожести ощущений снова начинало тошнить. Накатывало, пару раз даже почти дошло до рвоты, но теперь не получалось. Глаза слезились, голова ходила кругом, и ни одной мысли. Армин не следил за временем, но вряд ли прошло так уж много. Или так уж мало.

Он не знает.

Выключил воду и принялся вытираться оставленным кем-то полотенцем, как только появились силы держать глаза открытыми, а головокружение немного унялось. И очень вовремя; в это время в душевые как раз пожаловали провинившиеся, едва ли обращая какое-то внимание на вытирающего волосы Армина. Запыхавшиеся, краснощекие, чуть живые, но всё равно такие уже счастливые и довольные, полные энергии даже после такого долгого забега.

А Эрен… Где Эрен?

Армин смотрит по сторонам, но не видит его. В глазах слегка двоилось, да и резко мотать головой не получалось – пока что лучше не рисковать.

Но затем он чувствует ладонь на своем плече – горячую, влажную (или просто с волос на плечи накапало), и он сразу понимает, кому она принадлежит. Медленно поворачивается, чуть приподнимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на лучшего друга. А Эрен улыбается, хотя замечая усталый взгляд и покрасневшие глаза, улыбается уже не так широко.

\- Плохо выглядишь. Что случилось? – спрашивает он.

Армин отвечает сразу, не отводя взгляд.

\- Просто мыло в глаза попало, - оправдывается он. Эрен, конечно, не верит. – Получили от инструктора?

Хорошо. Потом узнает, что случилось.

\- По полной программе. Думал, что прямо там и откинусь. Сашу девчонки тащили.

Эрен смеётся, сжимая плечо сильнее, и Арлерт с трудом выдавливает из себя улыбку, чувствуя, как его клонит в сон.

\- Хочешь, покажу след на земле? Саша вроде не тяжела, а упала так, будто титан наступил, - предлагает Йегер.

Юноша тихо усмехается, но кивает головой.

\- Давай. Я могу подождать снаружи.

\- Поделом.

Эрен отправляется к остальным отмываться, а Армин кое-как одевается, долго выдыхая и шагая к ближайшему зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на себя. И очевидно, что Эрен ему не поверил насчет мыла в глазах – он выглядит не так, словно чутка поплакал и успокоился, а будто прорыдал как минимум часа два. Под глазами тёмные круги, сами глаза красные, и лицо бледное.

Как хорошо, что никаких следов от Жана не осталось. Ни зубов, ни пятен, ничего. Словно бы ничего не случилось. И запястья чистые, без синяков от его пальцев – а держал он крепко, или сам Армин просто настолько нежный и чувствительный.

До отбоя ещё достаточно времени, чтобы полюбоваться кратером от Сашиного тела, да и возвращаться в комнату к Жану без какой-либо хоть мнимой, но защиты, он не особо хотел. Ребята после забега уставшие, но оживленно обсуждают, как красиво упала Саша посреди дороги, а за ней, точнее, об неё – ещё несколько кадетов. Возмущенный крик инструктора, девочки, тянущие Сашу за руки в сторону, Эрен, который что-то в спешке кричит кому-то недалеко от самого себя.

Им сегодня весело.

А Армину тошно. Его вот-вот стошнит.

***

Армин выходит из корпуса и сразу чувствует, как становится легче дышать. Из-за влажных волос становится прохладно, но это даже к лучшему – он снова может думать, сонливость пропадает, а дрожь в руках уже можно назвать следствием переохлаждения.

Вечернее небо перемешивает на себе оттенки оранжевого и синего.

Полотенце остается на плечах, чтобы рубашка не вымокла, пока он ждёт Эрена, внезапно обнаружив, что появились силы на слабую, но улыбку. Тут сейчас спокойно и тихо, как в детстве в тени дерева, под которым было удобно читать книги. И когда вечерело, небо тоже превращалось в холст для художника, в палитре которого только два цвета, из которых можно намешать сотни оттенков, размазав по холсту от края до края.

Точно как в детстве.

Только сейчас уже не детство – он в военном училище, его изнасиловали, он влюблён в лучшего друга и не знает, как дотянет до конца обучения, не говоря о переводе в разведкорпус. Где-то недалеко отсюда потеряла сознание Саша, пока бегала в наказание за участие в драке. И Эрен тоже тут стирал ноги в кровь вместе с остальными. Да и самому Армину как-то пришлось бегать несколько кругов за плохие результаты тренировок.

С одной стороны, ему так спокойно и безопасно здесь, а с другой – скоро придётся вернуться в комнату, в которой живет не только Эрен, но и Жан.

Армин не хочет думать об этом сейчас, но почему-то вспоминает, вновь всхлипывая, изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать ещё раз. Не надо. Хватит. Скоро придёт Эрен, а Армин и так выглядит, как потенциальная жертва, которой уже попользовались. Если расплачется ещё раз, то уже точно не отвертится от расспросов и очередной истерики. Уже голова начинает раскалываться от всего, что произошло за последний час.

Стерев выступившие на глаза слезы тыльной стороной ладони, Армин глубоко вздохнул. А ещё через пару минут дверь рядом с ним открылась – вышел Эрен, и, ничего не произнося, подозвал к себе рукой и поспешил к месту падения Саши. У Эрена тоже влажные волосы, но он без полотенца, и его рубашка мокнет от падающих капель, но он не обращает на это внимания. Спокойным шагом приближается к неглубокой яме из песка, лишь отдаленно напоминающий силуэт упавшей девушки.

\- Видишь? Это огромная яма. Саша оставила свой след, - заговорил Эрен, дождавшись, когда Армин к нему подойдёт.

\- Наши потомки будут поминать её добрым словом.

\- Сашу или яму?

\- Обеих.

Эрен громко смеётся, а Армин улыбается, прикрывая глаза на пару секунд. Затем скидывает полотенце с плеч и принимается вытирать им волосы Йегеря.

\- У тебя уже вся рубашка промокла. Микаса бы убила тебя.

\- И тебя.

Нет, конечно. Она беспокоится в основном за Эрена. Если бы она увидела их с мокрой головой на улице, то в первую очередь отчитала бы именно Йегеря. А потом, быть может, перешла бы на Армина.

Хотя… не факт.

\- Слушай, Армин, - начинает Эрен, чуть откинув голову назад. Армин, не прекращая водить полотенцем по мокрым волосам, издал краткое «м?», - Так что случилось?

На мгновение Арлерт перестает вытирать волосы, но потом продолжает, пусть и не так уверенно.

\- От мыла люди тише не становятся, только если не запихнуть его в рот. А ты тише, чем обычно, и мыла я у тебя во рту не вижу… - даже поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Арлерта. Юноша смущённо улыбается, на ходу придумывая причины своего подавленного настроения и ужасного вида.

Хотя Эрен заслуживает знать правду.

\- Думал, смогу ли я выдержать службу в разведкорпусе. Сам знаешь, что у меня не самые хорошие результаты. Я хорош по части теории и тактики, но если дело дойдёт до сражений с титанами, каков мой шанс одолеть хотя бы одного, Эрен?

Похоже, звучало убедительно, да и этот вопрос в самом деле время от времени волновал Армина – он слаб физически, а титаны такими любят перекусить. Если Армин будет не один, то, конечно, вероятность его превращения в полноценный обед для одного гиганта уменьшается на какой-то процент, но далеко не всегда с ним будут нянчиться. Особенно во время службы за стеной.

\- Ты сможешь. А если что-то пойдёт не так, то мы с Микасой быстро это исправим.

\- Но не могу же я вечно полагаться только на вас. Когда-нибудь и вам понадобится моя помощь, и я не хочу, чтобы из-за моей слабости кто-то пострадал. Тем более вы.

\- Даже и не думай, что мы с чем-то не справимся. Всё будет. Даже море.

\- Верю-верю.

Армин накидывает полотенце на плечи Эрена, улыбаясь шире, чем раньше.

Конечно, он может положиться на них в будущем, но смогут ли они рассчитывать на него в критической ситуации – другой вопрос. Он слаб, он отстает от других даже во время пробежки, он всегда проигрывает в ближнем бою и особых надежд как солдат не подает. Зато как стратег – да, он очень ценный студент и это может помочь ему в будущем. Нужно просто не раскисать и научиться использовать свои достоинства правильно, не зацикливаясь на недостатках.

\- Ты нас обязательно сводишь на море, - подхватив полотенце, добавляет Эрен. – Ты обещал.

\- Куда же я теперь денусь?

Робко смеётся, всё ещё чувствуя себя немного скованным – потребуется время, чтобы прийти в себя, но с Йегерем уже стало гораздо легче. И небо неаккуратными мазками покрывалось ультрамарином и поблескивающими вдалеке сапфирами-звездами.

Эрен тянет руку к руке Армина, так некстати ухватив за запястье - Арлерта бросает в дрожь, но только на пару мгновений, потом он приходит в себя, - и приподнимает его руку. Переплетает пальцы, смотрит на костлявую кисть с выступающими венками, а потом прикрывает глаза.

\- Холодный, - объяснил он, накрывая его ладонь своей второй рукой.

\- А ты ледяной, - отвечает Арлерт, завершая композицию своей ладонью сверху.

И прежде чем Армин успел рассмеяться, прежде чем они перестали греть ледяные руки холодными руками, прежде чем Армин заметил огонёк в глазах цвета хвойного леса…

Время словно застыло и прекратило свой нормальный ход, растягивая мгновения в долгие минуты. Армину даже начало казаться, что его воспоминания подделали, потому что вот пару минут назад они ещё разговаривают о чем-то и вспоминают детство, а теперь Эрен медленно к нему наклонялся, и даже самому конченому идиоту было бы понятно, зачем и что он собирается сделать. А Армин, даже не смеющий мечтать и думать о подобном, замер, чувствуя, что руки не просто подрагивали, а колотились, как и сердце.

Ох, он не просто боялся. Он был в ужасе.

Почему всё произошло именно сегодня? Почему всё испортилось в тот момент, когда у него появился шанс посягнуть на то, о чём даже мечтать казалось постыдно?

Эрен хочет его поцеловать, а Армина колотит, сковывает страх и пробирает на рыдания за доли секунды. Разве можно целовать губы, которые совсем недавно целовал твой соперник? Разве можно так предавать человека? Армин – самый настоящий подлец и предатель, если позволит этому случится именно так. Лучше уже прожить всю жизнь одному, но не стать предателем, не позволить Эрену любить уже испорченного себя, которого любит кто-то другой.

Он заслуживает лучшего, чем целованные другим человеком губы.

Армин отпихивает Эрена от себя в некоем защитном жесте, чувствуя, как он не хочет этого делать, как бы хорошо сейчас было позволить этому случиться, как бы это всё было хорошо, славно, прекрасно и замечательно, не случись то, что уже не изменить.

\- П-прости меня! – вскрикивает он, судорожно закрывая глаза, успев уловить взглядом удивленный взгляд Йегеря. А как теперь объяснить Эрену, почему Армин ему отказал? Наврать, что чувств нет, Армин не может. Не хочет. А сказать правду хочет, но не может; он представить себе не может, как рассказать всё Эрену так, чтобы он не полез к Жану драться прямо сейчас. Да и если кто узнает, что у них с Жаном что-то такое произошло… что о нём будут думать? Что будут думать об Эрене, когда кто-то заметит, что они ближе, чем лучшие друзья? «Армин сначала с одним, потом с другим», бла-бла…

Разве не мерзко?

Очень. Очень мерзко.

\- Что… в чём дело? Разве ты не хочешь? – недоумевает Эрен, а Армин в ответ качает головой.

\- Хочу, но… - а щеки краснеют. От стыда. – Не так… То есть, с тобой и-и сейчас, но не могу. Прости. Прости, п-пожалуйста, я-я правда не хотел, но… Прости. Пожалуйста, п-прости.

\- Эй, приятель, успокойся, - Эрен, кажется, даже растерялся от такого красочного отказа. – Что ты хотел и не хотел, Армин? Е-если не хочешь, то я не буду давить, только успокойся, - юноша положил руки на плечи друга детства, но тот смахнул их – он не заслуживает никакой поддержки.

\- Я хотел! Очень х-хотел, - Армин прячет лицо в ладонях, потеряв последние остатки сил смотреть Эрену в глаза или хотя бы чувствовать на себе его взгляд. – Только вот…

Армин правда не может понять, за что ему такое, в чём он виноват. Может, всему виной то, как он отчаянно не желал делить Эрена с Микасой? То, как он хотел, чтобы она не была счастлива? Может, кто-то прознал его мысли и понял, что он плохой человек, и карма настигла его таким ужасным способом? Да, теперь он точно не сможет быть счастлив, потому что быть с Эреном ему теперь тоже нельзя.

Уж лучше с ним будет Микаса.

\- Армин, объясни, что не так, - и снова цепляется за плечи, нарочно, игнорирует все попытки отдалиться, даже шагает вперёд, чтобы уж наверняка. – Я понял, что виноват, но…

Нет-нет-нет. Нет, нет и нет. Если и есть кто-то, кто виновен в этом, то только Армин. Только он, его слабость и предательство лучших друзей, одному из которых он не желал счастья, а другого предал самым отвратительным способом.

\- Ты не виноват! Это я, я всё… испортил. Но я правда не хотел. Клянусь, я н-не хотел этого. Так… так не хотел…

\- Хорошо, я понял. Прости, больше не повторится. Я виноват, только успокойся, - и прижимает к себе, когда Арлерт всхлипывает громче – ну как он может не понять, что не виноват? Почему он думает, что это из-за него он плачет? Почему Эрен вообще считает, что проблема в нём, а не в Армине? Как он не видит, что теперь Армин другой; испорченный, грязный, его трогали чужие руки и целовали чужие губы. Ещё и чьи! Жана, черт возьми! Да лучше бы его титан с ног до головы вылизал – и то не так противно было бы от себя.

В любом случае, правда когда-нибудь ему откроется, так? Разговор подвернётся не в то русло или просто кто-то проболтается, но Эрен обо всём узнает. И будет злиться не просто потому, что Армин позволил сделать с собой такие вещи другому, но и потому, что он ему солгал, не рассказав правду.

Арлерту было страшно представлять, как он обманывает Эрена в будущем, как отказывается от близости с ним, наказывая себя, как разочаровывает Йегеря снова и снова, не находя в себе силы просто сказать правду.

Разве он его когда-нибудь обманывал? Нет. Но сейчас близок к этому. Армин на пару секунд позволяет себе уткнуться лбом куда-то в грудь Эрену, вдыхая так глубоко, словно делает это в последний раз, собравшись утонуть в своем море. Если Эрен разозлится, то у Армина будет хотя бы пара мгновений в памяти, когда они совсем близко, когда его руки мягко сжимают плечи и не дают уйти, когда он заботлив, пусть и немного испуган поведением Арлерта. Но это тот самый Эрен, какой был в детстве, и, чёрт побери, Армин никогда не сможет понять, почему он так отчаянно хотел беречь себя ради него.

Что ж, у него не получилось, зато он может попытаться быть с ним честным, чего бы это ни стоило.

Армин открывает глаза, пусть и смотреть на Йегеря всё равно не может.

\- Зато он хотел, - произносит юноша на выдохе.

Эрен молчит.

Армин притих, даже стараясь не всхлипывать. Из страха перед злостью Эрена или из страха от того, что сейчас Йегерь уйдет – понять не мог, а потому вслушивался, стараясь понять намерения Йегеря раньше, чем тот начнет действовать.

Что ж, получается, у Арлерта есть ещё пара секунд, проведенных в объятиях Эрена.

И ещё.

И ещё немного.

\- Кто «он»?

Задав этот вопрос, Эрен отстраняется от Армина, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Разумеется, ни о каком зрительном контакте и речи быть не могло, но Йегерю просто хотелось знать, правда это или нет. Разумеется, Армин не обманул бы, да и поведение соответствующее, но… кто в корпусе мог оказаться крысой настолько? Если бы это были обычные издевательства, Эрен уже знал бы, кто это. И отметелил бы где-нибудь под просьбы Армина успокоиться и прекратить. Но это уже переходит все границы.

\- Что «он хотел»?

Армин выглядит таким несчастным и разбитым, что самому становится больно. И страшно, что с ним могло такое случиться. Здесь уже все привыкли к перепалкам и дракам, но руки никто не распускал. Даже к девчонкам относились с уважением и если уж совсем невтерпеж, то заводили отношения, но никогда не брали силой – забили бы до полусмерти и выгнали из училища.

\- Что он сделал?

А Эрен, случись такое с Микасой или Армином, добил бы и не пожалел. Микаса, конечно, сумеет постоять за себя, а вот с Армином дела обстоят иначе. Слишком слаб физически, слишком хрупок, слишком миролюбив и простодушен. Его сила в его уме, но когда на тебя наваливается какой-нибудь бугай под метр девяносто, умом себе не поможешь.

\- Он поцеловал тебя, так?

Армин кивает, но не сразу. Отлично.

\- Он только поцеловал?

Плечи содрогнулись, всхлипы возобновились, пусть уже не так громко, как было. Значит, не только целовал, да и ручонки, наверное, не просто распустил.

Эрен впервые обнаруживает в себе желание не просто подраться с кем-то, а забить до смерти. Потому что такие монстры жить не заслуживают, кем бы они себя не называли – солдатами или воинами, борющимися за спасение человечества.

\- Ладно. Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо, - Эрен снова прижимает Армина к себе, утыкаясь подбородком в макушку. – Скажи, кто это, и я его лицо протяну по всем стенам в корпусе. И по стене Мария. По всей, обещаю.

Армин чувствует ни то облегчение, что его не отвергнули, ни то легкий укол страха за Жана и за себя – если Эрен правда будет искать того, кто с ним такое сделал, то вряд ли историю получится держать в тайне. Пойдут слухи, все будут обсуждать, на него, Армина, будут косо поглядывать, думая о том, как он мерзко предал Эрена.

Не надо. Не надо разборок. Не надо ворошить эту рану.

\- Не нужно, - просит он. – Не хочу, чтобы об этом знали…

\- Хочешь спустить ему это с рук?

\- Не хочу, чтобы об этом говорили. Не рассказывай даже Микасе, пожалуйста.

Эрен тяжело и шумно вздыхает, но кивает головой.

\- Хорошо. Как скажешь. Но если повторится – я сам найду его.

Армин знает, что Эрен это так не оставит. Что будет искать и найдет, что они с Жаном будут долго разбираться в случившемся, и вспыльчивость Йегеря дойдет до того, что он и вправду исполнит обещанное. Плевать на устав, плевать на правила и порядки – он даст ему понять, что будет с тем, кто посмеет причинить боль его близким. Армин ничуть не сомневается, что Эрен и вправду не пожалеет сил и времени, но сотрёт лицо до костей о стену Мария. Или разобьёт. Или просто убьет его, в конце концов.

Эрена драки никогда не страшили. За дело – тем более.

А Армину…

А Армину хорошо. В кои-то веки, но хорошо и спокойно, пока Эрен целует его в лоб, убирая с лица длинную челку.


End file.
